Niebla
by Koein
Summary: - "Si quieres despertar con el corazón aún latiendo en tu pecho, te aconsejo a que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra." One-shot.


_-"... ¿Así que has perdido a tu esposa?"_

 _-"... ¿Así que has perdido a tu familia?"_

-

Campeones de toda la Liga se le habían sido presentados al Purificador, ella era la última.  
Tal Vez era obra del destino, el Universo conspiraba a su alrededor.  
Shauna Vayne.  
Luego después de analizarlo como si tan solo fuese un objeto sin uso, sus ojos bajo aquellos rojos anteojos dejaban en claro que no quedara una gota de piedad en sus venas.  
-"... ¿Así que, has perdido a tu esposa?"  
Es como si el aire se hubiera congelado en la habitación, todo parecía más frío, sus ojos más amenazadores.  
Miradas se clavaban en su dirección, sorprendidos con la pregunta tan despiadada que venía de la Cazadora Nocturna.  
Lucian estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que le hiciera frente, pero la muerte de Senna aún era una herida que no sanaba, aún con el paso de los años, era como si lo apuñalaran una y otra vez, cada vez que ella era mencionada.  
-"... ¿Así que, has perdido a tu familia?"  
Si tan solo él la hubiese golpeado, tal vez el dolor no se sentiría tan tangible.  
El encuentro entre los dos cazadores resultara en odio. Todos podían decir que era recíproco, se sentía en el aire como una densa niebla que se esparcía por toda la habitación.  
La hostilidad era una de sus mejores armas.

-

 _\- "Si quieres despertar con el corazón aún latiendo en tu pecho, te aconsejo a que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra."  
-"…Puedo asegurarte que no será una tarea difícil."_

-

La tarde había pasado más rápido de lo que Lucian conseguía procesar.  
Una buena dosis de realidad había llegado como un puñetazo a su estómago, y la sensación que se formó en su garganta lo hacía desear llegar a su habitación más rápido de lo que sus pies podían soportar.  
Ingresó a la Liga de Leyendas no con la intención de que su vida cambiara, pero con la esperanza de que así fuera.  
Pero la muerte de Senna seguía siendo un sentimiento cruel, aún después de tanto tiempo.  
Dejó que su cabeza intentara procesar todo lo que se le había sido presentado en su primer día en el Instituto. La noche era tan invernal como la presencia de Shauna, y sus manos se sentían frías sin la presencia de sus armas.  
Dejó que sus ojos pasearan por las puertas de los largos pasillos del campus, buscando el 302 estampado en alguna de ellas.  
Encontrando lo que buscaba con ansias, ya podía sentir como sería acostarse después de un largo día, deshacerse de sus ropas y pertenencias y conseguir un buen descanso después de tanta rivalidad con alguien tan hostil como la tan conocida Cazadora Nocturna.  
Si lo que cazaba era un buen enemigo, su búsqueda había terminado.  
Retiró una pequeña llave dorada de su bolsillo que daba entrada a su cámara, y fue bien recibido por la oscuridad que abrazaba cada esquina de la misma.  
Apoyó su mano contra la pared, luego de haber cerrado la puerta detrás de él, buscando el switch que le permitía ver su habitación como realmente debería verse.  
Aun con toda la certeza de que su día no podría ser peor, el mismo aún no había terminado, y rayos, Lucian no podría estar más equivocado.  
-"Creo que tardaste un poco más de lo esperado, Purificador."  
Vayne se encontraba posicionada a espaldas de Lucian, fuertes manos presionando flechas de plata contra su garganta.  
Si tan solo parpadeara, tendría una de esas pequeñas armas atravesando su cuello.  
-"Lamento hacerte esperar, Cazadora."  
Lucian intentó deshacerse de la prisión que Vayne le proporcionaba, y escuchando un pequeño -  
clic- supo que no tan solo su cabeza sería separada de su espina, como su cráneo también recibiría un regalo de la luna.  
"… _Bien, y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños."_ Pensó Lucian.  
-"Años en la Élite Demaciana no te dan el derecho a nombrarme como se te den las ganas, Lucian.  
Vayne te será suficiente."  
Vayne no tan solo era parte de la Elite, pero sabía actuar como tal.  
Al menos así era, antes de que su familia le fuera arrebatada.  
Movida por el odio, y un gran sentido de la justicia, Shauna Vayne había prometido a aquellos que un día había amado, que todo mal sería banido de Runaterra, aunque eso le costara su propia vida.  
La oscuridad era su mejor compañera; y el miedo, su aliado. Podía sentirlo a kilómetros, y usarlo como arma contra débiles hechiceros y almas malignas, pero Lucian… era una pieza un tanto peculiar.  
Después de todo, luchaban contra lo mismo. Ella bajo la protección de las sombras, y él con el poder de la luz… y esperaban obtener el mismo resultado.  
La purificación.  
-"Te aconsejo a que me quites las manos de encima… Shauna."  
Lucian sentía gran admiración a su propio sentido del honor, y un día había sido un hombre de gran corazón e increíble paciencia, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.  
Ella lo estaba pidiendo, su hostilidad lo pedía a gritos, y su ego tapaba su sentido común.  
Puede ser que Vayne no le temiera, pero él la haría arrepentirse de tal elección.  
-"Lucian, Lucian… lo que hace un corazón roto."  
Y en cuestión de segundos, él se encontraba acostado en el frío piso de su habitación, Vayne estaba recostada en su pecho, presionando todo su peso, para no darle ni siquiera el derecho a respirar sin que le dolieran las costillas. Aún sin tocarla, podía sentir todas sus curvas, y si tan solo ella no quisiera matarlo, esto sería considerado uno de los mejores juegos previos que cualquier ser humano podría presenciar.  
La Cazadora llevó sus labios al lóbulo del Purificador, y él podía sentir su respiración fundiéndose con sus pensamientos.  
-"Si quieres despertar con el corazón aún latiendo en tu pecho, te aconsejo a que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra." _  
_Lucian levantó su mano derecha y dejó que su lado salvaje actuara por sobre todos sus otros sentidos.  
Tomándola del cuello, se acercó a su rostro, y como un animal listo para cortar en pedazos a su némesis, le susurró con toda la ferocidad que se le era permitido.  
Pudo sentir como el corazón de Vayne perdió su ritmo.  
-"…Puedo asegurarte que no será una tarea difícil."  
Y como humo en medio de la noche, ella se había ido, dejando detrás de sí nada más que amenazas y la misma densa niebla que se había presentado esta mañana en el Hall de los Campeones.  
Lucian tenía muy en claro que nunca se había enfrentado a alguien tan petulante e irritante como Shauna Vayne, y que tal vez ella podría ser "una piedra en su zapato", más que un aliado Demaciano.  
Lo que él no sabía era que ella no tan solo sería un impedimento, sino que toda su destrucción.


End file.
